


Wicked Way

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack and Ianto have a little non-con role play game with a villainous moustache.





	Wicked Way

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my first Christmas on AO3 I am posting most of my one-shot, two-shot and three-shot stories, one story/chapter a day in the run up to Christmas. Those of a smutty/PWP nature are going to be in a series called 'Special Treats' so that those who are in the mood can find them easier.  
> For those who followed the Company Series and read Company of a Friend, this one-shot was inspired by the events in Chapter 108 and what might have happened if Jack had not changed his mind.

Jack shed his greatcoat, shoes and socks in the hall.  He went to the bathroom and checked that his false moustache was in place.

He thought it looked good for his purposes tonight.  To add to his image, he undid several buttons and swung a dark cape over his shoulders.

A black eye mask completed the picture.  He looked like a cross between an old film villain and Zorro but it was just the effect he wanted.

Jack was surprised that he had the patience to don the costume.  This carefully planned game had been interrupted by a Weevil hunt and the adrenaline was adding to his excitement.

When he had accidently thought up this fantasy, he never thought Ianto would accept it.  To be standing in the young man’s bathroom ready to pounce was making him dizzy.

Jack had inadvertently let it slip that he wanted, at the end of the day, to find Ianto naked and waiting in his bed.  His desire for the Welshman’s presence because it would feel like he had come home, but somehow came out as a wish to come upon him in his sleep and ravish him.

Interruption made him think he had said the wrong thing, especially when Ianto said he was going home early to catch up on his sleep.  No sooner had the Welshman left the Hub but he sent Jack a text telling him he would be asleep and waiting from him in a couple of hours.

Of course he was now two hours late on top of that thanks to Torchwood business.  He just hoped that he wouldn’t be confronted by a slightly pissed young man.

Jack cautiously entered the bedroom.  On the bed Ianto shivered as the door opened and closed.

The Welshman was illuminated but twenty candles and the bed sheets were the burgundy satin and didn’t cover the Welshman’s back.

There was a glass of water and a bottle of light sedatives next to it telling him Jack what Ianto had taken to aid tonight.  From what he could tell the Welshman had taken enough to get him to sleep so early, and now it was starting to wear off.

Jack could see cherry lube and baby oil on the opposite bedside table and there were some lengths of scarlet ribbon on the one nearest him along with a note.

 

_If you are having any doubts about my sincerity check out my arse._

 

It wasn’t an invitation that Jack had ever ignored before and carefully lifted the cover.  Ianto barely stirred and there was a bright red butt plug being put to good use.

Jack lowered the cover and steadied himself as excitement threatened to overtake him.  He gave it a few moments thought before beginning to act.

He threw back the covers making the Welshman shiver.  Then using the ribbon he secured Ianto’s ankles to the bed using looped knots that the young man knew how to escape from.

Jack then secured his arms to the bedposts, being careful with the one that was resting behind the young man’s back.  The captain only allowed himself a moment to look and the beauty splayed and open before him.

He trailed kisses down Ianto’s spine feeling the Welshman beginning to stir from him sleep.  Jack then slipped out the butt plug, noting how smoothly the copious amounts of lube made it slide out.

The captain undid his flies and pushed himself inside the young man.  Ianto was open, slick but still wonderfully tight.

Jack began to slowly ease his way in and out, thrusting gently.  Ianto woke slowly, startled to find himself bound.

“You’re mine now my pretty,” Jack growled.

“You fiend,” Ianto replied his voice sounding frightened, but as he turned to look at Jack there was a twitch of his lips saying it was alright.

“Yes, all mine.  No one else will ever touch you again.  I am all you are ever going to know,” Jack said running his hands over the Welshman as he pressed in deeper.

“No, no,” said the young man’s words but a twitch in his arse confirmed yes.

That was Jack’s cue.  He increased his pace ferociously.  They had already chosen safe words to use as no was to be an encouragement tonight.

The energy of the chase, the excitement of anticipation all pounded through the Captain into his prisoner.  All his vile words and Ianto’s protests had been pre-selected as part of the game, but didn’t lessen the thrill.

Jack came quickly and lay panting, his body flush and still upon the young man.  He twisted Ianto’s body, feeling for the cock that was only just starting to harden.

The captain had to admire the Welshman’s self control.  It was one of the game’s rules, one he knew he himself would break with Ianto should their positions be reversed.

“I am the only one for you now.  No one else is ever going to want you.  I’m going to make you mine, make you beg for me,” Jack whispered harshly in Ianto’s ear as he stroked his captive’s shaft.

The lines were corny, but that was half the fun of this game.  He could feel Ianto resisting and then melting into his movements and words.

Jack hardened with him and began to thrust in and out again.  Rough like before but slower.

He whispered insidious words of obsession and desire and felt them move Ianto more than his cock was achieving.  It was a dark seduction and he was enjoying it immensely.

“Your mine forever,” said the Captain almost gently, and Ianto came suddenly.

Jack pressed faster and harder through the aftershocks and came moments after.  He rested his full weight on the young man as he caught he breath.

He then pulled out and left him.  This wasn’t exactly part of the game but it was a spur of the moment action.

Jack went to the bathroom and stripped off.  He washed the grime of the hunt and the sweat of sex.

Jack dried himself thoroughly and only bothered to re-don the mask, cape and moustache before he re-entered the bedroom.  Ianto was still waiting the way he was left naked and uncovered.

The captain released his ankles and commanded, “Turn over.”  The Welshman complied and Jack re-secured him as open and exposed as possible.

He went over and ran his hands possessively over Ianto making him shiver.  Jack turned his attention to the soft cock and stroked it roughly into hardness.

Then he leaned over the young man and asked, “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” was the quiet, submissive reply.

“Don’t you forget it,” Jack said straddling the Welshman and pressing his cock towards those luscious lips.

He let Ianto’s warmth and clever tongue coax him into hardness then pulled out.  His hands roamed again, tweaking nipples, touching soft flesh before he settled himself between the young man’s waiting legs.

He moved slowly this time but possessively and Ianto made him work for what he wanted.  Every tremble of pleasure, every soft sigh, every delicious moan was fought for.

When Ianto finally came, the contractions of his arse around Jack’s cock immediately triggered the captain’s own orgasm.  Barely though the aftershocks of pleasure Jack blacked out in ecstasy.

 

When Jack woke he was first aware of cotton beneath him instead of satin.  The next thing he realised was that he couldn’t move.

He panicked and looked up to find a leather belt securing his arms to the bed and others making him open and exposed as they secured his ankles.  He was lying on his back and his magnificence was on display.

The door opened and Ianto entered.  He was wearing a black cowboy hat, a gun holster with a sucker gun in it, black cowboy boots, Jack’s false moustache and nothing else.

“Your awake my sweet thing.  There is no one coming to your rescue now you are all mine.  If you are good, I will show you how a man gives pleasure.  If you’re bad my sweet, I will take you over my knee and punish you,” Ianto drawled in a flawless southern American accent.

Jack bit his lip hard.  It was all he could do not to be instantly hard and begging.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. In case you are wondering there is a sequel called Western Way which I will hopefully post tomorrow.  
> I originally posted this story on jackxianto community on LiveJournal and amongst the comments I was one from morphine300mg which included pictures of Jack and Ianto with their mustaches (and in Ianto's case his hat). You can follow the like on my LiveJournal page (with the same name) to see it.


End file.
